There are already various processes and devices in the art that demonstrate the combination of minimally invasive endoscopic procedure methods with augmented reality and image data supported techniques (R. Mösges, Die Methodik computergestützten Operierens. Habilitationsschrift, 1992, Hochschule Ascher).
Thus the three-dimensional display of the organ systems (individual internal patient anatomy), based first on pre-operatively acquired image data of a 3D-CT or MRT scanner, is ascertained and viewed on a monitor. The position and orientation, for instance, of an endoscope are then imaged and displayed in the three-dimensional image of the interior of the body.
Patent WO 2006/116597 A2 describes a system for navigational examination of medical instruments. Here an endoscope, equipped with a position sensor, is followed in the body of a human patient on the basis of its 3D positions. Here, first by means of a computer tomograph, images are taken as a basis for producing a virtual image of the interior of the body. The virtually ascertained image is then displayed on a monitor. Likewise, a symbol of the endoscope is also superimposed on this monitor. The disadvantage, however, is that the entire length of the instrument is not displayed and can only be poorly captured.
The disadvantage of these processes is that in order to be able to construct an augmented-reality application, it is necessary at first, preoperatively, to provide an entire system, which is expensive as well as complex to operate, consisting of video camera, tracking devices, nuclear spin tomographs, support software, and so on. In addition, the aforementioned methods have the great disadvantage that, before and sometime even during a single procedure, a number of x-ray images are required to produce the virtual image of the body interior by means of a computer tomograph (CT). This means a high radiation exposure for the patient as well as for the operating room personnel. In addition, in the event of an emergency intervention, there is often insufficient time to be able to provide the corresponding ED image data from computer tomography preoperatively. The result is that the physician in these procedures is deprived of important information for the spatial orientation.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a system for orientation in an object under examination that reduces radiation exposure before and during a procedure, fulfills real-time requirements as much as possible, is simple to operate and in particular allows an inexperienced physician to have an improved and rapid orientation and display of an instrument inserted into an object under examination.